Many mobile/automotive/server/compute market chips store part of the firmware image in read only memory (ROM) instead of other non-volatile memory. Primary reasons for this approach are lower costs because ROM is less expensive than equivalent static RAM (SRAM) from both die size and power perspectives, and security concerns because ROM is tamper proof. However, storing firmware in ROM means that large sections of the firmware code cannot be modified to fix bugs or to offer more configurability after completion of hardware design and commercialization. A current solution to modifying ROM stored code is to use programmable ROM (PROM), which limits patching to only a few tens of bytes of instructions. PROM requires factory programming and rollout during/after production, increasing manufacturing overhead.